


in which, honestly, things could be a little better for Asami

by the_oreo



Series: entropy [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Star Wars Marathon, Texting, korra just wants to watch the fast and furious okay, questionable taste in entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oreo/pseuds/the_oreo
Summary: korranowfast and furious marathon this wknd?bolinnowsurekorranowomg rlly???!bolinnowNO





	in which, honestly, things could be a little better for Asami

**Author's Note:**

> h e y I know it's been a while but I love this series, and I'm amazed by all the love it's gotten. So! Without further ado. 
> 
> Facebook chat:  
> a big nerd - Asami  
> bro-lin = Bolin  
> crispy bodies = Korra  
> a chicken duck woman thing = Mako

* * *

 WAFFLE SQUAD

Korra created this group.

You’re friends with 3 members.

* * *

 

crispy bodies

fast and furious marathon this wknd?

 

bro-lin

sure

 

crispy bodies

omg rlly???!

 

bro-lin

NO

 

a chicken duck woman thing

How about the godfather trilogy?

 

crispy bodies

get out w ur stupid art movies mako

 

a chicken duck woman thing

That’s

What

 

a big nerd

That’s not an art movie dear.

 

crispy bodies

UR NOT N ART MOVIE

 

a big nerd

An astute observation.

I can’t come though I’m sorry guys.

 

bro-lin

What why!?

 

crispy bodies

SHE’S LEAVING ME 

 

a big nerd 

I have a meeting in New York this weekend.

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Don’t you have someone to take care of that until you graduate?

 

a big nerd

It’s Important™. We’re approving new products for the year.

And I'm proposing some projects I'm really excited about! 

bro-lin.

She’s using memes!!!! I’m so proud.

Our baby is growing up.

But yeah I guess you should be there

 

a chicken duck woman thing

When do you fly out? We should grab dinner or something before you leave

 

bro-lin

we’ll celebrate how much you’re going to kick ass!

 

a big nerd

I’d love that! I fly out Friday at 4. We don’t need to celebrate though. We should save that for later.

 

bro-lin 

WE. ARE. CELEBRATE.

 

a big nerd

 

crispy bodies

YEET

anyway this wknd

fast and furious

 

a chicken duck woman thing

she’s like a broken record

 

bro-lin

Let’s compromise between fierce and fab and the godfather and go for star wars

 

crispy bodies

k

 

a chicken duck woman thing

that doesn’t make any sense

 

crispy bodies

U DON’T MAKE ANY SENSE

 

a chicken duck woman thing

-_-

But yeah ok

Can we skip the phantom menace pls

 

crispy bodies

Absolutely Not.

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Fine. I’ll just blind myself for 2 hours and 16 minutes.

Asami can I borrow your sleep mask

 

a big nerd

I don’t use a sleep mask.

 

crispy bodies

u do

 

bro-lin

Yeah u do

 

a chicken duck woman thing

You do i found it on the couch yesterday

 

a big nerd

I came out to have a good time and I feel attacked.

 

bro-lin

Good try that meme is too old

 

crispy bodies

and she wuz doin so well

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO** from @officialbolin 

[Description: Korra, Mako, and Asami are all sitting at a table in the Jasmine Dragon. Mako, with his food half in his mouth, just rolls his eyes when he realizes the camera is on him and continues eating. The camera pans over to Asami, who is giggling at something and not paying attention. The camera finally pans over to Korra, who has her chopsticks sticking out of her mouth like she is a walrus to make Asami laugh. She sees Bolin filming her and makes bedroom eyes at the camera, smiling wide and waggling her eyebrows.]

[Korra, Asami, and Bolin all laugh.]

Mako: You're all twelve. 

[Description: camera pans back to Mako. Bolin shoots a straw wrapper from behind his phone, hitting Mako square in the face.]

 

 

\----

 

* * *

  **WAFFLE SQUAD**

Korra created this group.

You’re friends with 3 members.

* * *

 

 

a big nerd

Flight is leaving! I’ll see you guys monday.

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Good luck!

 

bro-lin

Tell the pilot to drive safe!

 

crispy bodies

K bi

 

a chicken duck woman thing

:/

 

bro-lin

:/

 

a big nerd 

:/

 

crispy bodies

I LOVETH THEE. YOU ASCEND THROUGH THE SKY LIKE AN ANGEL, YET I FEAR NOT FOR YOU SHALL RETURN TO ME, MY DARLING ASAMI.

 

a chicken duck woman thing

You’re the most extra person i've ever met

 

crispy bodies

thank you

 

a big nerd

Honestly I would like it better if you wrote that on my lunches instead of “lmao i cut your pb&j into the shape of a dick”

 

bro-lin

Korra you make lunches for asami!!!???

I ship it so hard.

 

a chicken duck woman thing

A dick?

 

\----

a big nerd

It's time! Everyone wish me luck!

 

crispy bodies

You're going to be STELLAR my darling. 

 

a chicken duck woman thing

luck 

 

bro-lin

luck

 

crispy bodies

i cannot believe i even dared to trust the likes of those who has failed me before 

 

bro-lin

tell us how it goes asami!!!

 

\----

 

 

a big nerd

It’s horrible.

 

bro-lin

Wait

Youre still in the meeting

 

a big nerd

Yeah but no one cares, trust me.

 

bro-lin

Ok……….if you say so

 

crispy bodies

how is it

 

a big nerd

There is lots of like… very indignant almost yelling

and the CFO had an allergic reaction to some cinnamon in his coffee and we had to call an ambulance.

Also casual sexism.

  

crispy bodies

rip 

i can punch them you know

 

a big nerd

Korra.

We’re done with the punching people in the balls thing.

 

crispy bodies

Only for you babe

 

a big nerd

 I think I’m doing okay.

How’s the Star Wars marathon?

 

a chicken duck woman thing

It’s not anything yet. We haven’t decided what order we’re watching them in.

 

crispy bodies

MACHETE

 

bro-lin

MACHETE

 

a chicken duck woman thing

I HAVE THE FOOD. I’M GOING TO EAT IT ALL BEFORE I GET THERE IF YOU DO FUCKING MACHETE.

NOTHING YOU SAY CAN CONVINCE ME.

 

crispy bodies

what if asami and i slept in her dorm for 2 weeks

 

a chicken duck woman thing

done

 

bro-lin

Guys 

Kuvira just asked me what star wars is

 

a big nerd

Tell her it’s a European gay cult film about a gay astronomer during World War II and

her gay lover who is a nurse for the allies and they’re torn between duty and love.

 

bro-lin

Asami! I can’t say that to Kuvira!

 

a big nerd

Tell her it’s a European LGBT film about a homosexual astronomer during World War II and

her homosexual lover who is a nurse for the allies and they’re torn between duty and love.

 

bro-lin

sure that works

 

a chicken duck woman thing

omg

You know I thought you didn’t have a sense of humor when i first met you

...Asami?

 

crispy bodies

Babe?

 

\-----

 

 **from: dj korra** 20 minutes ago

babe u ok?

 

 **to: dj korra** now

no

 

 **from: dj korra** now

do you wanna talk about it

 

 **to: dj korra** now

none of my projects were approved

but don’t tell the boys yet i’m not ready for that

 

 **from: dj korra** now

K i won’t

also i thought u owned this company?

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Yeah but… I kinda don’t have a lot of time to do this right now so I relinquished a lot of my control over most decisions until i graduate next may.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

ah

wanna skype into the star wars marathon?

 

 **to: dj korra** now

That sounds perfect. :)

 

 **from: dj korra** now

also i ordered you a banana split from room service

wait youre at the park hyatt right

 

 **to: dj korra** now

Haha yes :)

Thank you

 

 **from: dj korra** now

always :D

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO** from @officalbolin 

Caption:  _family star wars marathon feat. distance asami_

[Description: Mako and Korra sit next to Bolin on the couch, watching and stuffing their faces with popcorn. He pans over to the armchair and there's a computer with Asami on it. They've dressed the computer up in one of Asami's sweaters and put a bowl of popcorn in front of it.]

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT PHOTO** @asamis 

Caption:  _you guys really mean it when you say family, don't you?_

[Description: General picture of Asami's swanky hotel room.] _  
_

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO** from @officalbolin 

Caption:  _of course we do, ya dingus_

[Description: The camera zooms in on Korra.]

Bolin: Hey Korra, call Asami a dingus. 

Korra: [not looking away from the tv] Blades are for skatin, ya dingus! 

 

\----

 

* * *

 WAFFLE SQUAD

Korra created this group.

You’re friends with 3 members.

* * *

 

a big nerd  

Hey guys I know it's short notice but...

What are you doing for spring break?

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE
> 
> I just want to update on everyone following this on how far I tend to go: I want to continue this series up until Asami, Mako, and Korra graduate, so I'm thinking I'll have about another 5-10 more of these fics if things go as planned. Then I'll be moving on to other projects. Thank you all!!!


End file.
